OCs Vs Characters! The Game!
by GirlNamedFede
Summary: 10 OCs and 10 Mario Characters, left in a house, with challenges and pranks, love stories and new enemies! Because this is... OCs Vs Characters!
1. The Advertisement

3 ... 2 ... 1 ... Action!

The camera shows a stage with a crowd around it, and a girl on the stage.

"Hello everyone!" exclaims the girl.

* Focus on girl, has a purple dress, black hair and a pair of sunglasses *

"Because this is ..." the girl says.

*Initial visual*

"OCs Vs Characters!" Shouts the crowd.

* Focus on girl *

"Yes! OCs Vs Characters is the new reality show, soon on your screens! " She says " You are fanboys or fangirls and you want to meet your favorite characters? This is your opportunity! Twenty contestants, ten OCs and ten Characters! One big house! Challenges and eliminations! Stories of love and mortal enemies! Sign up now on the site! There will be fun! And ... A large and coveted final prize! Because this is ... "

*Initial visual*

"OCs Vs Characters!" Screams the elated crowd.

* * *

**A / N: Hello guys! What do you think of it?**

**This was the "advertisement" of "OCs Vs Characters", abbreviated as OVC, a new reality show in which 10 OC and 10 Characters will be put in a house, and then ... you will see!**

**:)**


	2. Juliet, GirlNamedFede's OC

**Ooookay guys! The places are closed!**

**All those who have sent their OC until now are in, namely:**

* * *

**1. I with Juilet**

**2. Angelwing8 with Angela Tipping**

**3. Jmancman with Josh**

**4. Wafflegirl0304 with Cecilia Kice**

**5. Alpha Darkness with Azalea / Alpha**

**6. Drifstar-Leader of Treeclan with Laura Lauren**

**7. RoseMarie fanfics with Rose Richardson**

**8. Shadowclanwarrior with Lilith Rivershade**

**9. Kellyl4259 with Kelly**

**10. The nine-tailed Princess with Luna Whiltierna**

* * *

**Oh yeah! I made a mistake, I wrote Genre instead of Gender! XD (Jmancman, Shadowclanwarrior, Kellyl4259, you only have understood XD), however, no problem, the others are all females :)**

**Now I'm going to send you the three questions! Meanwhile, we introduce the first of the OCs (to be introduced in the order above), that is mine!**

* * *

* start the initials *

A brunette looks in the mirror, adjusts her hair, smiling for the cameras. She has a purple dress down to her feet, and a handbag. She pulls on a pair of sunglasses, leaves the dressing room and gets on the stage.

She greets the audience, takes a microphone and says: "Hello everyone, welcome to the first episode of OCs Vs Characters!"

The crowd cheers.

"Well, are you ready to greet the first OC of the day?" The girl says"Yes? So here we call our first Original Character! Juliet! "

The girl rises up the steps.

She has red smooth hair, light green eyes and a blue dress, and is trembling.

"Hello, Juliet!" Says the presenter.

Juliet greets with the hand, and the presenter hands her another microphone.

"So! 14 years, right? "

Juliet nods.

"We have some questions for you! You wrote that you have a 'special relation' with water what do you mean? "Juliet blushes.

"Well, let's say ... I am a 'water element', and it's the source of my powers ... "

" Ah! So you may not be easy to drown! "-giggling in the crowd-" Well, you're the first to enter, what do you expect beyond the door? "

"Well, definitely not a five star hotel ... But a swimming pool would suit "Juliet smiles.

"Well, in my opinion you will like it! One last thing ... For which character would you scream like a crazy fangirl? "Asks the presenter.

"Well ... I usually do not scream ... But I guess that if I see even any of the Characters I'd go crazy" replies Juliet.

"Okay! And now ... Come in, open the door! No one knows what awaits you! "Says the presenter.

Juliet turns, first looks at the audience, then begins to walk toward the door.

She walks at a slow pace, and ultimately reaches the target.

it's a dimension door, such as those of Super Paper Mario.

Juliet takes a deep breath, smiles and opens it.

* The camera shows a white screen for a few seconds, then shows the exterior of the house. For half a villa, and the other half a shack. Then comes the good part of the house, and changes to a view from the inside. You can see the entrance, a small room with two white sofas, and a corridor *

Juliet opens the door.

She opens a smile on her face as she runs down the hall.

She goes in front of a cross, breathe and take a road. Soon after, stands in front of a swimming pool.

Without hesitating, she takes off her dress, showing a blue costume.

She dives into the water, screaming "Whoooo!"

* * *

**Okay! End of the first chapter! The first ones will be short because they are of presentation :(**

**(Shadowclanwarrior, now I've fixed that little typo... :D)**

**Bye! R&R!**


	3. Nastasia, the 10th character

**Okay! We will introduce alternating OCs and characters... So there is the 1st character!**

**I did a "top 10" of the favorites of the OCs, giving 3 points to the 1st, 2 to the 2nd and 3 to the 3rd... And then started by 10th place! :D**

**If you didn't catch it, don't worry. You don't have to xD**

* * *

"Okay guys! Here we are, in the second episode!" The presenter smiles.

The crowd cheers, as always.

"By the last hour Juliet is swimming in the paradise for OCs, and now we are in connection with the Marioverse, to see who was chosen first to join the adventure!" She says. " Line to Rosalina!"

*The screen changes, now there is a stage very similar to the other but with Rosalina above*

"Hello everyone!" Smiles Rosalina "is an honor to present this series!"

A luma brings her a sheet, the crowd cheers.

"Okay, thank you! So ... The first character we chose, rather, that the OC chose is ... " exclaims Rosalina "Nastasia! "

* The screen changes immediately, now there is Mario showing Nastasia the video (in Castle Bleck) *

Nastasia steps back, confused.

"So? Are you ready? You have been chosen for the new reality OCs Vs Characters!" Says Mario.

"Um ..." murmurs Nastasia.

"Of course she is!" Mimi enters the screen, embracing Nastasia.

*The camera returns to Rosalina on the stage *

"Perfect! Nastasia will be here soon, a few questions and then she will come into the house! "

A few seconds later, Nastasia enters through a dimensional door.

"Nastasia!" Rosalina turns, and passes her a second microphone "How nice to have you here!"

Nastasia smiles shyly and walks over to her.

"So ... Did you expect it? Mimi had you anticipated something? "

"What ...? Mimi knew? Er ... No, I didn't expect it ... " stammers Nastasia.

Rosalina grins. "There will be many challenges, are you ready to deal with the OCs? What will you use to beat them? "

"Mmm ... Yes, I think so ... Well, I can use hypnosis ..." Nastasia smiles.

"Ah, convenient! One last thing ... What do you expect from the OC? Fangirls or people who can discuss with you? " asks Rosalina.

"Well, definitely fangirls!" Chuckles Nastasia.

"Then go, go to the door!" Exclaims Rosalina.

Nastasia passes the microphone to Rosalina, and then part towards the door.

Nastasia approaches it, sighs and opens the door.

* Return to initial view on the house, but this time there zoom on the less beautiful part, and you can see Nastasia entering *

She stops in front of the door, expecting an OC, but he does not arrive.

"Well ..." she whispers, looking around the room. It's anything but clean.

So she takes a broom and begin to whistle.

* * *

**Next, another OC! :D**


	4. Angela, Angelwing8's OC

**Double updaaaaaating today! This is Angelwing8's OC, Angela!**

* * *

"Okay! Two hours have passed since Juliet's arrive... One by Nastasia's... And now, let's introduce the last OC of the day!" the presenters exclaims "Angela Tipping!"

A girl rises the stairs, going up on the stage.

She has brown hair, green eyes and a pink dress with a pink bow coordinated.

"Angela! You're a wizard! Do you mind to show us a spell?" the presenter asks.

"Hullo! Yes indeed I'm a wizard... And of course! I'd love to show you a spell!" Angela takes out her wand "This is the phone wand 8001! I Um... had the 8000 version but I smashed it out of anger at the floor and broke it! SOOOOOOOOO yeah... This thing doubles as both a phone and a wand! All I have to do is type in the spell I want..." She's beeping away on phone "DONE! Now I just have to press the okay button." Presses and big flash of light fills the room. When the light clears, Angela is wearing a poofy ball gown "That spell is one of my favorites! When you press the button you just have to focus on that outfit you want to be wearing and... SHAZAM! A easy outfit change on the go!"

The presenter giggles "Nice dress! But, why pink hearts? Are you a fan of Peach?"

"Hehe why thank you! I am indeed a big fan of her highness, Princess Peach. She's kinda my role model... I actually dunno why I wear lots of pink hearts... maybe it's because it's girly?" Angela says "Er WAIT! I just remembered! One day I was wearing a heart pin on my shirt and my crush said hearts look good on me... So ever since then I wear them..." She blush.

"What do you think will happen in the house with you in?" Continue the presenter.

"Oh gosh... Er um... once I enter that house I most likely am gonna search for any character I can find and get their autograph.. THEN I'M GONNA GLOMP THEM AND NEVER LEAVE THEIRRRR SIDEEEEE! YOU ALL BETTER RUN 'CUZ I HAVE MEH WAFFLE BLASTER AND I'M NOT AFRAID TO USE ITTT!" She shouts.

"The door is there, the house is waiting for you!" Means the presenter.

"And so on!" She shouts, running to the door and opening it.

A beam of white light envelops her, then she see the house.

"Wow!" She exclaims, "Hey! Is nobody there ? "

No response.

"Well, let's explore ... maybe there is someone around ... "she whispers.

She arrives at the intersection when she hears a slight snoring.

She follows the sound and, incredulous, reach Juliet, asleep in the pool.

She shrugs, and walks.

"Hey ... Wake up! "

No response.

She then takes her back, and shakes it. "Waaaaaaaaake up!" Screams.

Juliet wakes up with a scream. "Aaaaaah! What's going on? "

"I am Angela" Angela smiles, holding out her hand.

Juliet comes out of the pool and gets up, taking her hand.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Juliet" she greets her.

"Here, look!" Angela takes her magic wand, type something and within seconds Juliet is dry.

"Eh ... What? "Juliet looks around with a surprised face.

"You're dry!" Says Angela.

"Oh ..." Juliet puts her face in the water, bathing hair again.

"Eh?"

"Sorry, but I'm much better so!" Juliet waves a hand, and a flash of water reaches her.

"Wow!" Angela smiles, "So, we're going to look for someone who makes us an autograph, little mermaid?"

"Of course, fairy godmother!"

The two giggle, and leave the room.

* * *

**LOL :D R&R!**


	5. Toad, the 9th character

**Okay, hello... Here it is, a new chapter of OVC! I'm sorry for the long wait that there has been and that will be D: but between school work and all it's really hard to keep a series... **

**Anyway, hope you like it! ^^**

* * *

*title starts*

The brunette with sunglasses and the violet dress waves to the cheering crowd, as always.

She smiles and takes the michophone.

"Helloooo guys! Welcome back to our TV show! That is..."

She opens her hands.

"OCs Vs Characters!" The crowd exclaims.

"We're already in the fourth episode! And today we are looking for some characters... Aren't we?" she says, always smiling.

"Now, line to Mushroom Kingdom! Rosalina, you there?"

*visual change to MK, Rosalina is standing on a stage*

"Hello! Rosalina here from the Mushroom Kingdom!" she says, and the visual widens to see a crowd of excited Toads, Goombas, Koopas, and Lumas cheering.

"Today, we're taking another character! Who will be the chosen? Mariooo?"

Everybody is silent, Rosalina looks around.

"Mario? Where are you?"

"I'm-a here, Rosie!" Two hands overcome the crowd, and a Toad-dressed Mario reveals himself.

"Oh, Mario! What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be picking a character?" She giggles.

"I've got it here! It's Toad!" He takes the hand of the first Toad he sees and raises it.

"E-ehm..." The Toad stutter, confused.

"Toad! Do you want to be in OCs Vs Characters?" Mario exclaims, smiling, and pointing the microphone at the Toad.

"Y-Yeah..." He mutters.

The crowd restarst cheering and Mario and Toad hardly walk in the crowd, directed to the stage.

At the end, Toad is on the stage, still confused.

"Toad! Are you okay? You seem a little..." Rosalina smirks, some giggling are heard from the crowd.

"Yeah, yeah... I didn't expect it, that's all-" he says.

"Perfect, Toad! Do you feel special? You must! You are the chosen!"

"Ehm... Sure..." He looks around, not so confident. The people in the crowd just smiles or giggles. Some female Toads are already waving at him.

"I have a last question to ask you!" she lowers to reach Toad's height and whispers, "What will be your weapons?"

Toad jumps. "W-weapons? What is it? A war?" he asks, scared.

Rosalina laughs, followed by the crowd.

"Go!" And with that, she throws him to the door.

Toad turns one, two, three times, but then he enters.

* * *

Sighing, he sits on the not-dirty-anymore floor...

"Who are you?" A cold Nastasia asks, holding a broom in front of him.

"I'm Toad..." He sighs.

"Perfect, Toad." She throws him a cloth "Help me to clean."


	6. Josh, Jmancman's OC

**YES! I'm going forward! And here we have Jmancman's OC, Josh! Enjoy!**

* * *

"Hey people! Yes! It's me! And I'm ready for the next episode of..."

"OCs Vs Characters!"

The crowd cheers, the girl raises up her sunglasses and smiles.

"And here we have the OC of the day!"

A guy comes up the stairs. He's got brown hair, blue eyes and an orange shirt; he doesn't smile much, seeming a bit shy.

The presenter smiles at him "Hello, Josh! Where do you come from?"

He doesn't smile back "From the center of the universe."

"Hmm..." the girl looks at her papers, trying to find something to talk about "What are these... cards? How do you think these will help you?"

He grins "Mystical magical cards forged from the Forge of Uni. These will help me cause I will ldrain their powers!"

"Oh!" The girl exclaims. His grin fades. She looks again to his bio, and smiles a little looking at a sentence.

"Oh, you have got a least favorite! Why?"

"CAUSE MARIO IS SUCKISH!" he exclaims. The crowd cheers, maybe for his exclamation, maybe for the tone he said hit. But as soon as that he goes into the house.

The house is big and clean, or so it seems to him... then he sees what he didn't want to see.

Girls.

Juliet and Angela seem so excited, and start to ask him random questions.

He answers some of them, maybe a little disappointed. He wanted enemies to fight, not girls!

Or maybe... Because the fight hadn't already began?


	7. Peach, the 8th character

*the advertisement start*

"Hey people! Welcome to the new series of OCs Vs Characters! Are you ready to go into the Mario world? Are you ready to see what will happen today? 3... 2... 1... Mario! Are you there?"

*Mario appears on the screen; he is in front of Peach's castle*

"Hey!" He exclaims "It's-a me, Mario! And today we're going to eat some spaghetti at Peach's place!"

"Oh, Mario!" the presenter's voice sighs. "Well, we'll see in tonight's episode! Stay tuned!"

* * *

"Welcome back to OVC! The only game where you can destroy the canon and make it yours!" The presenter exclaims, raising her sunglasses. "Tonight we're going to meet another famous character! But before... How's it going in the characters' house?"

*on the screen: Characters' house. Nastasia and Toad are talking*

T: So...

*Nastasia ignores him and keeps cleaning*

T: You said... You are... Na-Nastasia, hm?

N: Yes I am.

T: Oh... I am Toad

N: I know. Everybody is named Toad.

T: Oh

N: *keeps cleaning*

T: B-but I'm not like the others... well... my life is the same as the others... I have nothing different... but...

N: Listen, do you want to help or not!? I'm busy! I'll schedule an appointment for you later, 'K?

*screen back to the presenter*

"And now... Just for us... Mario and Princess Peach!" she exclaims.

*the camera changes to the characters' entrance, where Princess Peach is with Mario*

Mario holds her hand "Princess... You have been chosen for Ocs Vs Characters!"

"Oh my..." she puts her hands on her face almost crying "R-really? That's beautiful! Oh, Mario! Thank you! Thank you all!"

...

...

*screen back to the presenter* "Okay, due to the princess' too much crying, we will skip some parts and maybe we'll see her entrance in the next episode" She smiles.

Thank you for watching this episode! See you next time!


End file.
